gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Theft Auto V/Title Update Notes/Update-2015-10-20
Category:GTA Online Content Updates __NOEDITSECTION__ Released on October 20, 2015, this Grand Theft Auto Online Enhanced Version title update added the GTA Online: Lowriders Update. General= ;New Content – PS4, Xbox One, and PC Only *A new garage, Benny’s Original Motor Works, has been added that allows players to customize applicable vehicles with unique mods only available to Benny’s including: **Hydraulics **New Liveries **Interior Options: ***Trim ***Ornaments (also available in Los Santos Customs for Lowriders vehicles) ***Dials ***Doors ***Seats ***Steering Wheels ***Column Shifter Levers ***Plaques ***ICE **Chassis Options: ***Arch Covers ***Aerials ***Trim ***Tank **Engine Options: ***Engine Block ***Air Filters **Trunk Installs **Vanity Plates & Plate Holders **Benny’s Originals Wheels **Tire Designs *Benny’s Original Motor Works, a new vehicle website, has been added for GTA Online and a shortcut app to the website has been added to the phone. *Two brand new vehicles and four existing vehicles have been added to Benny’s Original Motor Works for GTA Online. These six vehicles are able to access the unique mods only available in Benny’s Original Motor Works: **Willard Faction (new) **Declasse Moonbeam (new) **Albany Buccaneer **Declasse Voodoo **Albany Primo **Vapid Chino *Two new looped horns have been added to Los Santos Customs and Benny’s Original Motor Works for GTA Online; these horns will become out of tune as the vehicle is damaged: **San Andreas Loop **Liberty City Loop *Two new weapons have been added to Ammu-Nation for Story Mode (unlocks as you play) and for GTA Online (available immediately): **Machine Pistol **Machete *Luxury Engravings have been added for a selection of weapons & attachments for Story Mode and GTA Online. **Yusuf Amir Luxury Finish is available for: ***Pump Shotgun ***Assault SMG ***Combat Pistol ***MG **Gilded Gun Metal Finish is available for: ***Bullpup Rifle **Etched Gun Metal Finish is available for: ***Combat MG ***Special Carbine **Etched Wood Grip Finish is available for: ***SNS Pistol *Four new hairstyles have been added to the barber for male and female characters in GTA Online. *Seventeen new tattoos have been added to the Tattoo Parlors for both male and female characters in GTA Online. *Hundreds of new clothing items, including new outfits and accessories, have been added to the Clothes Stores for male and female characters in GTA Online. *New Lamar Contact Missions have been added which unlock at Rank 5. *Three new Adversary Mode have been added to GTA Online which unlock at Rank 5. **Offense Defense ***Runners aim to be the first to get to the end of a route. Blockers, in faster and more powerful vehicles, must block and run opposing Runners off the road, while protecting their Runner from the other teams. **Keep the Pace ***A race where the speed players have to maintain increases each lap. Dropping below the speed causes players to explode. **Relay ***A 4 team race around the streets in various locations, in which players take it in turns to complete a lap before tagging a team mate. Non-active drivers wait in the pen to be tagged, whilst active drivers complete a lap for their team. ;New Features/Updates – PS4, Xbox One, and PC Only *Players will be able to own a fourth property, allowing potential ownership of up to 40 cars and 12 bicycles. *A new Adversary Mode invite system has been added for Missions: **There is now an increased chance of getting an Adversary Mode invite. **Invites will no longer be sent during Heist progression or following Freemode Events, this new system will be used instead. **Adversary Mode Invites are now Red. *A new option, ‘Destroy Last Place’ has been added to Races: **The Host can set it to be effective each lap, every 15 seconds, every 30 seconds or every 60 seconds, the player in last will be blown up according to the option selected. **The ‘Destroy Last Place’ option is not available for Rally and GTA Team Races. **When 'Destroy Last Place' option is turned on in a playlist it will default to being On for other Races in the playlist. *Several new features have been added to the Interaction Menu: **Ammo ***Players can now purchase/ restock their ammo from the interaction menu. A convenience charge will be included in the cost. **Vehicle Doors ***Players can now open and close their personal vehicle’s doors. **Vehicle Remote Functions ***Players can remotely turn their engine, lights and radio on or off and change radio stations. *Hidden weapon pickups have been added to various locations in Freemode. *Vehicle performance mods that were unlocked after winning Races can alternatively be unlocked by Rank. *Players now need to confirm before exiting the mod garages. *Los Santos Customs shop menus have been improved. *The Tops menu in the Clothes Store has been re-organized for Male and Female clothing. *Changes have made to the way weapons are displayed and organized in Ammu-Nation. Pearlescent paint colors can now be used on Crew colors. *Pegasus now allows players to call for a different vehicle to replace the one that is already out. *Three new celebrations / interactions have been added to GTA Online: **Chin Brush **No Way **Chicken Taunt *Quick Restart option has been removed from Adversary Modes. *All non-timed exclusive DLC weapons have been added to the Creator. *An option has been added to allow players to delete the whole template at once in the Creator. *Prop Templates the player has created are now displayed (at half opacity) when scrolling over them in the menu. *Scene Creator has been added to Director Mode which allows players to place props and save templates. ;Generic / Miscellaneous – PS4, Xbox One, and PC Only *Fixed an issue where some player’s Daily Objectives were not resetting the next day. *Fixed several issues with Spectator Mode during Jobs. *Fixed an issue where Crew emblems on saved outfits could imprint onto other clothing. *Fixed an issue where some players were getting kicked to Freemode when loading into a Rally or Team GTA Race as a passenger. *Fixed an issue where empty slots in some players' garages could not be filled with a car. *Fixed an issue where Issi and T20 were delivered in a different shade of color than ordered. *Fixed an issue where players could get stuck when attempting to join a friend’s game while riding on the rollercoaster. *Fixed an issue where players could get stuck on the skycam when trying to join a Heist. *“Deliver an Export vehicle to Simeon” Daily Objective is no longer given to the player if they have already completed Simeon’s list for the day. *Fixed an issue where the Festive Surprise stocking mask was not retained when rebooting or changing sessions. *Fixed an issue in the Character Creator where the ‘Current' hairstyle base color could be altered. *Fixed an issue where players were not informed that their invite was blocked. *Fixed an issue where the enemy player's blip was no longer visible after dying in a One on One Deathmatch. *Fixed an issue where some players were unable to bring up the Expanded Radar after dying in a One on One Deathmatch. *Spectators will now see the yellow mini-map blips clear up after the spectated player successfully passes under a bridge during the Fly Under Bridges Challenge. *Fixed an issue where players weren’t being listed in the Job lobby of a playlist after another player disconnected between Jobs. *Fixed an issue where the team score in Kill List Competitive could decrease after a participating player left the session. *Fixed an issue where the radio in Spectator Cam for Races wouldn’t play. *Fixed an issue where players could be given a wanted level during Criminal Damage Freemode Event when attacking a cop while 'Cops Turn Blind Eye' was active. *Fixed an issue where players were auto-equipping the Flare gun on spawning in to Freemode, regardless of what weapon they last had equipped. *Mors Mutual help text will no longer appear after a player’s bicycle has been destroyed; as claims cannot be made for bicycles. *Fixed an issue where player’s ammo for sniper rifles and pistols was being reduced during Missions and Heists after downloading GTAV Title Update 1.29 (Freemode Events Update). *Fixed an issue where there was a menu conflict between the Interaction Menu the Director Mode Casting menu when accessing Director Mode through the Pause menu while the Interaction Menu was open. *General fixes to improve game and network stability for Story Mode and GTA Online. *Further weapon rebalancing tweaks have been made based on community feedback. The damage and accuracy of the AP Pistol have been slightly reduced to bring it in line with similar automatic weapons. *Fixed an issue with The Near Misses Challenge that prevented the current attempt from being cleared when crashing into certain vehicles. *Fixed an issue with The Near Misses Challenge that caused some near misses to not be detected correctly. *Fixed an issue with The Highest Speed Challenge that prevented the current attempt counter from updating in real-time. *Fixed an issue with The Lowest Parachute Challenge that caused attempts to be invalid if the player had not gained control before landing. *Fixed an issue with The Longest Free Fall Challenge that caused attempts to be invalid when jumping out of aircraft under certain circumstances. *Fixed an issue where bailing from a plane and dying before it crashed would not count towards the player’s score in the Criminal Damage Freemode Event. *Fixed an issue that caused respawning players in GTA Online to be given the incorrect amount of pistol ammunition. *Fixed an issue with bicycles during the Hold the Wheel Freemode Event that could incorrectly report the vehicle as destroyed and end the Event. *Fixed an issue during the Pacific Standard Finale that could prevent customers from spawning inside the bank if a spectator is present. *Fixed several more issues that may have caused timeout errors or split sessions in GTA Online. *Fixed an issue where killing a player with an airborne vehicle wreck would not be attributed to the player who wrecked the vehicle. *Fixed an issue that caused the first person camera to not rotate with the rolling player when landing from a fall with a weapon equipped. *Fixed an issue where the correct jacking animations would not play if the player had a DLC weapon equipped. *Fixed an issue that may have caused erratic driving behavior by NPCs, resulting in traffic jams and pile-ups. *Fixed an issue that caused the marked Police Cruiser to be unresponsive during the Prison Break - Station Heist Setup. *Fixed an issue that may have caused the game to crash when viewing the Friends tab in GTA Online if the profile has a very large amount of friends. *Fixed an issue that caused the turret hatch of the Insurgent to disappear when entering the vehicle. *Fixed an issue with button conflicts when swimming whilst using the Standard FPS 2 control type. *Fixed an issue where some selected / highlighted text in the Creator was the same color as the background making it difficult to read. *Fixed an issue where the Vanilla Unicorn stripper’s contact phone numbers could be permanently lost in Story Mode and GTA Online. *Fixed an issue in Story Mode where "The Vice Assassination" does not continue correctly when approaching the prostitute from a certain direction. *Fixed an issue where Story Mode characters could enter garages they don’t own, which caused them to become stuck. *Fixed an issue in Story Mode during Snatched Random Event where blowing up the van as the kidnappers are getting in causes the Random Event to become unable to be completed. *Fixed an issue in Story Mode where phone and weapon wheel audio stopped working during the scene of Tracey vomiting. *Fixed an issue that caused session invitations sent to other players currently using the Rockstar Editor to not show the player as blocked. *Fixed an issue that caused lighting problems with characters when transitioning from a daytime clip to a night-time clip in the Rockstar Editor. *Fixed an issue that caused the world to render incorrectly when editing clips recorded underground or inside interiors in the Rockstar Editor. *Fixed an issue that prevented the Hot Property briefcase from being visible in recorded Rockstar Editor clips. *Fixed an issue that caused Passive Mode transparency effects to not be visible in recorded Rockstar Editor clips. *Fixed an issue with the Rockstar Editor that caused free cameras to reset their position when moving and jumping between markers. *Fixed an issue where the EMP effect during the Humane Labs Raid Finale would not be recorded in Rockstar Editor clips. *Fixed an issue where the titles of Snapmatic photos taken in the Rockstar Editor would show the incorrect location. *Fixed an issue where the wrong date or time would be set under Last Modified when browsing Rockstar Editor clips. *Fixed an issue where the facial expressions of players could be recorded incorrectly in Rockstar Editor clips. *The Rockstar Editor now clearly indicates files owned by other system users on the console. *Fixed an issue in Director Mode when drowning whilst in a vehicle respawned the player underwater instead of on land. |-| PlayStation 4 only= ;Generic / Miscellaneous – PS4 Only *Fixed several issues where Collector's Edition and Special Edition content were no longer free after a character migration to PS4. |-| PC only= ;New Features/Updates – PC Only *An option has been added to the Settings menu to allow players to swap between Roll/Pitch and Yaw/Pitch mouse flying control types. ;Generic / Miscellaneous – PC Only *Fixed an issue where cutscenes and websites have their edges cut off when using low resolutions after downloading GTAV Title Update 1.27 (Ill-Gotten Gains). *Fixed an issue where using 1280x1024 16:9 resolution caused generalized overlaps in several languages. *Fixed an issue where some Reward T-shirts were missing after transferring from PS4 to PC. *Mouse camera movement is now disabled when the player is in a vehicle while in the Interaction menu. *Players are now getting refunded the correct amount when Merryweather Mercenaries fail to kill their target during Competitive Kill List Freemode Event. *Fixed an issue that caused red or white flashes during rain particle effects on certain PC hardware configurations. *Fixed an issue in Story Mode that blocked progress on the Nervous Ron Mission when using certain multi-monitor configurations. *An issue has been fixed in Story Mode where mouse sensitivity affected the difficulty for focusing on Poppy during the driving sequence in Paparazzo – The Sex Tape. *Fixed an issue that caused the screen to become darker on vehicle collision in exported Rockstar Editor videos created on certain PC hardware configurations. |-|